Hazardous Enterprise
by Aybarra
Summary: Traduction d'une fic de Gen Varel. Pas de résumé: il faut lire! SJ


**Hazardous Enterprise  
**

**Auteur : Gen Varel  
**Traducteur : Aybarra  
Catégorie : Humour/Romance  
Résumé : aucun, il faut lire !  
Pairings : Sam and Jack (relation établie)  
Saison : Dix (aucun spoiler)  
Rating : M _(PG 15 ?)_

Disclaimer: Stargate SG-1 and its characters are not my property. I have written this story for the enjoyment of Stargate SG-1 fans all over the world. No copyright infringement is intended and no monetary gain is expected.

Note de l'auteur : juste une petite pièce d'humour.

Note du traducteur : encore une fic humoristique de Gen… C'est un genre qui lui réussit très bien.

Remerciements : Un grand merci à Sam-star et à Bibiche.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

---

Sam entra gaiement dans l'appartement de Jack à DC, impatiente de leur week-end bien trop repoussé et désespérément souhaité. Elle fredonna joyeusement en laissant tomber son sac près de la porte d'entrée et entra dans la cuisine pour mettre deux bouteilles de vin qu'elle venait d'acheter dans le réfrigérateur.

Soudain un son, étouffé, la fit cesser de fredonner et écouter attentivement. Il était encore tôt et Jack n'était pas censé être déjà à la maison, aussi tous ses sens furent en alerte.

Là ! Les bruits venaient de sa chambre ! Il avait peut-être quitté le travail plus tôt ?

Descendant sans bruit le couloir, elle s'approcha de la porte à demi ouverte et commença à l'ouvrir un peu plus. La vision devant ses yeux fit tomber son cœur à ses pieds et la fureur explosa dans sa tête.

Jack agenouillé, nu sur leur lit, derrière le corps nu d'une femme alors qu'elle s'accrochait furieusement à la tête du lit, ses yeux fermés de félicité et sa bouche béante alors qu'elle haletait pour respirer. Il pompait furieusement en elle par derrière, grognant de l'effort alors que le lit tremblait au rythme régulier de ses coups de boutoir. Les gémissements bruyants de la femme et ses petits cris de plaisir indiquaient qu'elle avait le coup de sa vie.

Son beau corps musclé était couvert de sueur, les muscles de ses fesses bandant alors qu'il s'enfonçait dans la brune, se tenant à ses hanches blanches et s'écrasant contre ses fesses à chaque poussée, la faisant gémir en réponse.

« JACK ! » cria Sam, une rage meurtrière explosant dans sa poitrine, et souhaitant avoir en main son Beretta.

---

« QUOI ! » hurla-t-il, bondissant à une trentaine de centimètres au-dessus du lit et se retournant pour la regarder avec une terreur soudaine. Ses yeux bleus enragés étaient sur lui, et il sut ce qui allait venir. Il voulut crier quelque chose comme, « Sam, attends ! » mais elle ne lui en donna pas le temps.

Une longue jambe svelte se leva rapidement et un pied nu trouva sa hanche, puis poussa férocement. Son corps vola hors du lit et atterrit sur la moquette avec un bruit sourd. « OWWW ! »

Il resta étendu là levant les yeux au plafond et se tournant les pouces, attendant patiemment qu'elle se réveille complètement, en se demandant si plaider la légitime défense le dédouanerait au cas où il l'étranglerait dans son sommeil.

Quelques instants plus tard, un visage endormi, à peine contrit, émergea de sous les couvertures pour lui jeter un coup d'œil furtif, clignant des yeux en le regardant, sans prononcer un mot. Elle se mordait la lèvre, et Jack n'était pas sûr si c'était de culpabilité ou d'amusement.

« Est-ce que ça va ? » demanda-t-elle, rien de la culpabilité qu'elle devrait légitimement ressentir audible dans sa voix. Elle se moquait vraiment. Encore !

« Je survivrai. Qu'ai-je fait cette fois ? » demanda-t-il de sa position sur le sol, tenté d'attraper son oreiller et d'aller dormir sur le canapé pour le reste de la nuit… ou l'étouffer avec.

« Tu me trompais ! » accusa-t-elle.

« Ah ! » fit-il en roulant les yeux.

« Et elle était brune. Tu m'as dit que tu aimais les blondes ! » rajouta-t-elle pour sa défense.

« J'ai dit que j'aimais ma blonde. Je n'ai pas de préférence particulière pour la couleur des cheveux, » argua-t-il, toujours sur le sol. « Est-ce que c'est sans danger de revenir au lit ? » demanda-t-il d'un ton sarcastique.

« Oui, tu peux revenir, » répondit-elle avec magnanimité. « Mais reste de ton côté ! Je suis toujours fâchée avec toi ! » gronda-t-elle en se tournant sur son côté et étreignant son oreiller, souhaitant encore avoir son Beretta.

Jack se releva avec patience et prudemment se glissa à nouveau sous les couvertures, faisant attention de ne pas toucher son irritable somnambule. « Fais de beaux rêves, Carter, » souhaita-t-il, et il le pensait vraiment, pour son propre bien-être.

« Garde-le simplement dans ton pantalon et tu seras en sécurité, » grommela-t-elle d'un ton irrité. Son doux ronflement suivit rapidement, et Jack se détendit.

Il aurait un bleu sur son derrière au matin, pas de doute là-dessus. Il regarda l'arrière de sa tête blonde ébouriffée, l'envie le démangeant de la tirer en travers de ses jambes et de lui donner la douce fessée qu'elle méritait, mais cela pouvait attendre. Il sourit d'anticipation à la place.

Une fois le matin venu et qu'elle se rappellerait qu'elle l'avait à nouveau attaqué par erreur, elle se sentirait toute embarrassée et coupable et essaierait de son mieux de se faire pardonner. Et elle faisait ça toujours tellement bien quand elle se sentait coupable !

Vivre avec carter n'était jamais ennuyeux. Dormir avec Carter pouvait être franchement dangereux. Mais ça en valait tellement la peine !

Fin

* * *

_Note : c'est mignon, non ? Un p'tit commentaire ?_


End file.
